A Storybook Ending
by skittellgirl
Summary: Henry and Vicki celebrate the holiday of love. From the "Date" series.


Title: A Storybook Ending (from the "Date" series)

Rating: The usual, don't come crying to me if your innocence is shattered.

Summary: Henry and Vicki celebrate the holiday of love.

Disclaimer: Don't own them, miss them dearly.

Vicki Nelson was sitting in her office, somewhat perturbed. Her boyfriend, Henry Fitzroy, had been distant for about a week now. That would have been more of a problem, if Vicki had not been fully aware that a certain holiday featuring cupids and hearts was coming up. She knew that he was probably planning something, bearing in mind that she was dating quite possibly the most romantic man of her era. However, she didn't like not knowing what was going on, and this was making her irritable. She had feigned gagging when Correen had told her about what she had planned for Stephen, and then felt badly for it when Correen's face had fallen. She had apologized, and Correen, grinning, had asked her "So, do you think Henry's gonna propose?"

To Correen's shock, and Vicki's own, the question hadn't set her into a panic. Vicki admitted to Correen that she indeed hoped that Henry would. Correen had reacted as Vicki thought she would, squealing in delight and hugging her. Vicki had merely smiled and then reminded Correen that they did have work to do, and Correen got to it, still giggling. They worked late into the night, and Correen had finally headed home, wishing Vicki luck. Now, she sat alone on the couch where she and Henry had had many long talks, and made other, less PG memories, wondering just what her boyfriend was up to.

She was startled out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. After grabbing her asp, she cautiously approached. When she opened the door, no one was there, but a bouquet of roses sat on the doorstep. She smiled to herself, and picked them up. They smelled of the obvious scent of roses, but they also smelled lightly of the cologne Henry wore. She picked up the attached note and read:

"My darling Victoria, I know that you haven't been too happy with me recently. I hope to remedy that soon. Tomorrow evening, a lovely lady will be coming by the apartment. She will do your hair, makeup, and nails however you wish (not that you need any of these concessions to vanity to look ravishing). Then at 10 o'clock, a gentleman will pick you up. I will not be at the apartment tonight, but I will be somewhere safe, so don't you worry. I love you and look forward to celebrating our love together tomorrow night. See you then. Always, Henry."

She sat the note down and sighed. "This should be interesting," she thought to herself.

The next evening couldn't arrive fast enough for her. As stated, a very nice woman had come to the apartment at around eight o'clock. Vicki had opted for a simple French manicure, understated makeup choices, and to wear her hair long and in waves around her face. She also donned a red dress, with a above-the-knee skirt and a plunging back. She smirked to herself as she took in her reflection. "Henry, you are never gonna know what hit you," she thought to herself.

At ten, the driver arrived. She got into the back of the Lincoln Town Car and relaxed as they zipped through the streets of Toronto. When they reached their destination, Vicki looked in surprise at the club where she and Henry had first crossed paths. The driver opened the door, and escorted her to the front door of the club. "The gentleman has instructed that you can just go on in. Have a Happy Valentine's Day, madam," he said, bowing and tipping his hat to her as he walked off. Vicki watched him go, and took a deep breath. She opened the door, and walked down the stairs.

She gasped when she got to the bottom of the stairs. The club was closed, and everywhere she looked there were beautiful candles. She was bathed in light. From around the corner, Henry emerged. He was dressed in his purple-bluish shirt with black slacks, and a black dinner jacket. Vicki's mouth went dry at the sight of him. He smiled as he saw her, looked her up and down appraisingly and gave a low wolf whistle. He stepped close to her, and whispered "Happy Valentine's Day, Vicki."

"Henry, this is beautiful." she responded. "I can't believe you went to all this trouble."

"I've only just begun," he grinned. "Allow me to give you your gift."

"Henry, you didn't have to get me anything," she protested, but she knew her rapidly beating heart was betraying her. He smiled at her, and walked over to the bar. He withdrew a package, and handed it to her. She looked at the flat, rectangular box, and tried not to look too disappointed. Henry spotted her expression, though, and quickly said, "Just open the box, Vicki. Trust me."

She did so, and gasped again when she realized what it was. It was one of Henry's novels, but it was done just for her. The drawings showed all the steps of their relationship, from the first time they had met in that very club. There were pictures of them fighting the Wendingo, of Vicki rescuing him from Mendoza. There were drawings of them watching movies, walking around town, laughing together. There were pictures of the hilarious triple date they had had with Correen and Stephen, and Mike and Kate. There were drawings of their afterglow after lovemaking, which made Vicki blush. She looked at him, her eyes a little teary. "This is… I don't have words. This is the most thoughtful, special gift anyone's given me. This must have taken hours."

"You need to look at the last page," he said nervously.

She turned to where he had indicated, and saw the most detailed drawing of them all. She was standing next to Henry at an altar, resplendent in a wedding gown. He was in a tux. They were before a priest. She gasped loudly, and looked at him. He was kneeling before her, and holding a small velvet box in his left hand. He took hers in his right and said, "Victoria, I have lived a long time. There has been no one in my long existence like you. You challenge me, inflame me, excite me and make me look forward to every evening that I am granted by God. I will, if you permit me, spend the rest of the days we are granted together making you laugh, holding you close, supporting you in every way, and allowing you to fly free under the protection of my love and devotion. I will hold myself true to you and you alone until the day we are separated by God. I will make your family mine and grant them the devotion they are worthy. I will stand by you as a partner in every sense of the word. All is ask is your blessing. So, Victoria Nelson, will you marry me?"

Vicki looked down at him, the man of her dreams, with tears unchecked and flowing. She knelt down with him, and looked him in the eyes. "Henry," she said, "you are the only man I have ever known who accepted me for all I was. My future is uncertain, you know that. The only thing I am certain of is that my future includes you. I want to be your partner for all the days of my life. So, my answer is yes. Yes, Henry Fitzroy, you beautiful undead royal bastard, I will marry you."

Henry laughed, grinning in triumph. He pulled the one carat diamond solitaire out of the box, and slipped it on her finger. He kissed her, and she responded eagerly, her tongue dancing with his. They held each other for a while after that, just reveling in one another's closeness. Vicki finally lifted her head to look him in the eyes again. She growled softly to him, "Mine. All mine." She nipped at his earlobe and whispered it again, "Mine."

"Yes, yours," he whispered back. Her hands were starting to roam his body, and he grew hard against her. He said, "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Actually, have I ever told you about a fantasy of mine?" she asked, stepping away from him mischievously.

"Hmm… I don't know, Vicki," he responded, stalking after her with a predatory smile, the one that made her heart race and her body tremble in anticipation. "What fantasy, darling? I am your fiancé. You can tell me anything."

"Well, when we first met, before we got together, I often fantasized about you and I in this club. I brought myself to pleasure over and over again with this fantasy," she replied, enjoying watching Henry's reaction to her teasing story. "The details often varied, but it always ended the same way."

"Hmm…and what's that?" he asked, stepping so close to her their lips were about a millimeter apart.

She whispered in his ear, "You always took me right here on this bar."

Henry growled, and pulled her onto the bar before she could blink. He sat her on the edge, and kneeled before her again. He slowly, teasingly ran his hands up her thighs and smiled when he realized that he wasn't the only one going commando tonight. She whimpered, and pleaded, "Henry, don't tease me. Please."

"But the payoff is so much better if you wait," he responded smugly, and she moaned in frustration. He grinned again, and held her hips tightly in his hands while he licked and kissed his way up her legs and inner thighs. Just when Vicki thought she would die of anticipation, his tongue touched the spot that she had craved him to touch. He licked at her slowly, languidly, and she was soon begging him to up the pressure. He indulged her, and she came explosively. As she came down from her high, she looked down at him, and he smirked at her. "Told you so," he said.

"Smug bastard," she responded.

"I am. And you love it."

"God help me, I do," she replied. She slid off the bar, and said, "My fantasy has another part."

"And what's that?" he asked.

"The part where the sexy, dangerous vampire takes me from behind, while whispering in my ear."

"Oh, you mean like this?" he responded, and turned her around sharply. He leaned her over the bar, unzipped his slacks, and entered her from behind. She cried out when his manhood entered her body, and he pulled her hair away from her neck He let his breath tease her neck and her ear, before whispering to her, "You feel so good, so tight. It's all I can do to contain myself. I can't believe that I get to spend the next fifty or so years with a woman as hot as you, as sexy as you. You titillate me with your every action. You undo me with your every breath. I can't believe I got so lucky."

"Oh, God, Henry!" she cried out, his words turning her on as much as his actions. "Come with me!"

He increased his thrusts, reaching his long fingers around her body and fingering her special place. His fangs, which had long since descended, bit down on her neck as he exploded within her as she found her second release. He withdrew from her body in both places, and turned her in his arms. He held her again, while they both found their breath.

"It looks like I have to draw another chapter for our book," he smiled, and Vicki laughed. "Henry!"

"Ready to go home, fiancé?" asked Vicki, as he righted his clothes. He said, "Why, yes, I am. The champagne and chocolate-covered strawberries should have been delivered by now."

"Hmm? And just what do you plan to do with those?" she asked him. He smiled, and said, "Well, with the strawberries, I figured I'd tease you within an inch of your life. And the champagne… well, we'll figure something out."

She laughed again, body lusting in anticipation. They wrapped their arms around one another, and headed out of the club towards their future.

Author's Note: I guess by now that you have figured out this is the last in the "Date" series. But don't worry, a new set of stories is bubbling around the old brain! After all, weddings are a lot of work to plan.


End file.
